


set my world into motion

by republica



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, F/M, Kidnapping, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republica/pseuds/republica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Vampire AU)  Kala's kidnapped by a vampire crime family. Wolfgang is a vampire who despises what he was made into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this except for i wrote it. why did i write it? who knows.

Wolfgang sat in the living room of the hideout, off to the left near the television. Around him men were gathering supplies, going over plans, but he had no interest in their work. Instead, he was flipping channels, stopping on the same show he always watched before going out on a job. 

"Hey, Wolfie," Felix said, coming and sitting next to him, "everything's set up fine. As long as they keep occupied in the main room, we’re set.” 

“They won’t notice anything,” Wolfgang said.

"Well, I brought you some blood, it's good stuff, fresh," Felix said. "We'll need to be alert." 

He handed Wolfgang a glass full of the thick red liquid. Wolfgang stared at it distastefully, before sighing and downing it in one go. Felix drank at a more normal pace, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and turned to the TV. 

"This is shit," he complained. "I'll almost prefer getting the job done than sitting here listening to this crap." 

Wolfgang shrugged. The man singing on the TV was terrible. 

In a moment, Sergei's voice came from the doorway: "It's time!" 

Wolfgang and Felix got into his car and followed to the destination: The Ritz Carlton Berlin, where a conference of major pharmaceutical companies was underway, headed by Manendra Rasal of Rasal Pharmaceuticals. 

When his uncle had heard the man was coming to Berlin, he became almost possessed. Rasal's company was well-known for its newest drug designed to counteract the symptoms of vampirism. 

To a man like Sergei, the head of a vampire crime dynasty stretching back to the Russian Revolution, the existence of such a drug was an insult. On top of that, Rasal himself was an outspoken supporter and funder of vampire extermination: Sergei Bogdanow believed his brother had been killed by a man in Rasal's employ. Today, Sergei was getting his revenge. 

Wolfgang knew the truth, of course; he also knew that this cousin was planning to make a detour and hit the hotel's master safe, a plan that, if he and Felix had their way, would end in failure. 

He watched as Steiner got out of the car ahead of theirs, the light illuminating the stupid tattoo on his skull. 

"Ready?" Felix asked. 

 

Kala was bored. The dinner had gone on almost three hours already and seemed nowhere near finished. Daya next to her was doodling flowers on her napkin. Rajan was trying to catch her eye from across the table and she was ignoring him. 

She'd been excited to be asked to join the company's team on the trip to Berlin, of course she had. But she also wondered: had she been invited because they truly viewed her as a top member of her team, or were she and her sister there because Rajan wanted to make her happy? 

And if so, how could she be angry at a man who clearly loved her? She sighed, glanced again at her watch, and then back up. This was the final night of the conference; they'd be flying back to Mumbai the next morning.

Suddenly, something exploded behind them and Kala's vision was obscured by smoke. Women were screaming as a dozen armed men rushed into the room by the main door - they wore ski masks and carried large guns. One had thrown a smoke bomb into the room, people were coughing and crying and trying to run, only to be rebuffed by the armed invaders.

"Rasal!" One of the men screamed as the others spread into the room, shoving people to the ground. Those who didn't move quickly enough got the butt of a gun to the face.

Kala's table was towards the side of the room, near the kitchen entrance; she glanced over at the door, considering.

"Kala, don't!" Daya hissed "They'll hurt you!" 

Manendra was standing, staring at the man who'd called him out. 

"You will never be rid of us!" The man shouted, and he punched Papa-ji in the face. Daya shrieked. 

Rajan was on the ground next to his father, and he shoved himself to his feet as his father collapsed to his knees.

"Touch him and you're dead," said one of the gunmen, and Rajan's hands faltered. 

"Perhaps you know me," the lead man said, and he pulled off his ski mask to reveal a fleshy face and cold, hard eyes. 

"Vampire," her father-in-law spat, his face twisting. 

"Yes," the vampire said, "I'm sure you know why we're here."

"Just do it," Rasal spat, and the man laughed. 

"Oh, no," he said, "It won't be so simple. My son, would you come here?"

One of the men stepped forward, and Kala turned her face away at the sound of more violence. 

"Come on, Daya," she whispered; they were half hidden behind a table, and no one was looking their way.

"No," her sister whimpered. "I don't want to die!" 

Kala knew if she could get out of the room she could find some way to help them all. If the man was planning to draw things out, maybe she could alert the authorities fast enough. 

"Stay here," she told her sister. And then she turned, crawled her way to the kitchen door and was through in a second. 

"Phone, phone, phone…" she whispered, drawing hers from her pocket - but they must have been prepared for that; there was no signal. 

The front desk would have a phone, or an office - she had to find something. 

As she came out of the kitchen, she walked straight into a man. 

There were two men, actually - part of the group of attackers: they wore black, both carried guns, and both clearly had not been expecting her.

She looked up at the one she'd run into and caught her breath. He was looking back at her, with a tiny crease between his eyes. 

"Wolfie! Let's go!" 

"She saw us," the man says. 

"So what?"

"She could tell," he says. 

"Bullshit, she doesn't know anything, come on!" 

At that minute there was a loud bang from the main room, and Kala flinched. The two men swore. "We have to get back to the car!" 

They left her standing in the hallway; a moment later she heard someone shout her name and turned. Rajan was being held by two of the men, who were making their way towards her. "Kala, get away!" 

"Who's this?" Asked the leader, looking from Rajan to her. "He clearly cares about you…" 

Kala's lip quivered as the man considered her.

"Could this be… the fiancee?" 

"No," Rajan said, "It's not, she's-"

The man smiled. "Bring her with us too, once my son has finished his business here." 

Kala was pushed to the wall, her wrists tied, tape placed over her mouth and Rajan's, before they were blindfolded. She was led outside, and pushed down into the back of what she assumed was a car. After some undefined length of time, the car started and she was driven away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some actual interacting and vague plot stuff that makes no difference

"Did you know they were taking hostages?" Felix asked as they drove away, back to the hideout. 

Wolfgang shook his head. They now had an extra variable to worry about, since the woman had been there. He didn't know if she'd seen anything or not, if she would even understand if she had. 

"Don't worry," Felix said, "We got what we wanted, we can drop them off and let Sergei deal with them." 

Wolfgang didn't reply. He'd felt some strange jolt when the woman had met his eyes in the hallway. He didn't expect that Sergei had anything pleasant in store for Rasal's son; he'd thought the plan was to kill at the hotel. Clearly, Sergei had gone off script. 

When they reached the hideout, Steiner and his thugs came over, two of them pushing the blindfolded hostages toward them. 

"My Father wants you to stick this one -" he pushed the man towards Felix, "into the cellar. The woman goes upstairs, put her wherever you want.

“And you” he said, pointing at Wolfgang, “… he wants a word with you."

It was easy to guess why. Steiner exploded with anger as soon as the door to his father's office closed - "It was all gone! The safe was empty!" 

Wolfgang kept a straight face, said: "We were keeping look out, Felix had the jammer running, but I heard someone in the kitchen… it's possible a worker had the same idea as you." 

"You didn't think to check out this.. noise?"

"The cops would've fucked us worse than one asshole in the kitchen," Wolfgang said. Sergei was looking at them both. 

"Look, there's security footage," Wolfgang said. Of course, he knew a woman who'd deal with that for him before Steiner's men would ever notice anything. 

"What are you doing with the hostages? That wasn't part of the plan," Wolfgang asked, changing the topic.

"My son had an idea," Sergei said. 

"We get the fucker's son and make him pay ransom, and then kill them both," Steiner said, grinning crazily. 

"And what do we do with them until then?"

"I'm going to drink her," Steiner said. "She looks tasty."

"No," The word shot out of him before he could think. The other two looked at him, surprised. 

"No, I mean - she could be worth something too. Save her for later." 

Steiner shrugged. "Well, you'll deal with them then, I'm not looking after a bleeder, not when my diamonds are out there somewhere." 

 

Alright. She was alive, which was good. They'd taken her inside a building, left her in what had to be a bathroom, and no one had hurt her. It was, when she thought about it, much better than her situation ought to have been. 

If you'd stayed in the damn dining room, you would be home in Bombay soon, she thought angrily. 

The tile of the bathtub was not very pleasant, it was cold and hard and her arms were still twisted behind her. She couldn't speak, she couldn't see. What was she thinking - better than it ought to be? She'd been kidnapped by vampires! German vampires! 

Kala didn't have strong feelings about vampires either way, at least she hadn't before this. It was commonly known that what people called vampirism was the effects of a dangerous virus, passed through blood and leading to sun-sensitivity, cravings for blood and other side-effects. What throughout history had been considered a curse, or magic, science had revealed to be just another aspect of the world. Drugs kept the symptoms at bay, but Kala wasn't stupid. She knew some vampires rejected the idea that their history was a lie, that considered themselves special and even embraced the blood drinking. But she'd never actually met a vampire before. 

If she'd been at home, in her lab, it would have been exciting. A scientific marvel for her to consider, a chance to learn more about the disease, about how to treat it. 

Instead, she'd gotten the distinct impression that the man who'd hurt Papa-ji was one of the types to cling to the myths and legends about his kind. And so any potential curiosity she might feel was replaced by fear. 

"Oh no," she tried to say, but her mouth was still full of fabric. She tried to stand, but couldn't get her balance, instead half-falling onto her side, her shoulder colliding with the floor of the bath. "Oh no, no, no."

But then - a noise, the door opening, and the light in the room changed through her blindfold. There were footsteps. She tried to shuffle herself away from the sound. 

"It's okay," came a voice, and she knew it was the man from the hallway. For some reason, that made her relax. She didn't struggle as hands untied the blindfold, and she looked up at him again. His face was close to hers, and she held her breath as he cut through her wrist binding. Then he backed away, and she slowly lifted her arms to remove the gag. 

"It's you," she said, still looking at him. 

"Sorry about this," he said after a moment, gesturing to the bathroom and possibly encompassing the whole situation. 

Kala didn't say anything for a minute. Then: "Did they kill Papa-ji? I mean, Rasal?"

"No," Wolfgang said, and he finally looked away to sit on the toilet top. "Sergei… is going to ransom you and the man." 

"Ah, Rajan!" She cried, she'd forgotten him. "He's alright?" 

Wolfgang shrugged. "They put him in the cellar, he's probably cold." 

"How long will you keep us here?" 

Wolfgang didn't know. 

Kala didn't know what else to say, but she didn't exactly want him to leave. 

"Well, if I'm stuck here," she said after a moment. "You might as well tell me your name? I'm Kala." 

"Wolfgang."

"So, you're vampires then?" Kala asked, feeling brash. 

Wolfgang's face twisted at the word. "Yes." he said shortly.

"I was just thinking, I've never met a vampire," she said. "I wouldn't have known until you told me." 

He said nothing.

"It's very interesting," she continued, "I've studied vampires at my work in Mumbai." 

He tilted his head, and the same little crease appeared between his eyes. 

"You seem very calm about this," he said.

"Oh no," she said after a minute. "I think it's going to catch up to me soon. Shock."

But she laughed, and after a moment he smiled, too, briefly, before his face turned serious. 

"Listen," he said, "I'm not going to keep you trapped in here, but you have to keep quiet. Steiner wasn't so happy about … keeping you."

alive, Kala heard unsaid, and for the first time felt a shiver of fear. 

"So stay in here unless I tell you no one is around, alright?" 

She nodded, but the dam had broken and she cast her eyes down, hugged her arms around her knees, and didn't look at him. She wasn't scared of him - for whatever reason, common sense be damned - but she had forgotten, somehow, about the other ones. The ones who'd hurt Papa-ji. 

Wolfgang got up and left the room, and Kala was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: naked people and angst


	3. Chapter 3

Kala, used to sleeping normal hours, lay in the tub, staring at the cracked ceiling. She wondered whether her sister was safe, whether she'd gone back to Mumbai or if she'd stayed. Was Papa-ji going to pay? 

Of course he would, she decided. She only had to wait a few days, max, until she'd be out of this place, and… 

Back to her home, to her wedding, to her life as Rajan's wife. Would they postpone it after this? Surely she'd be able to plead emotional stress, to buy some more time. Maybe if she and Rajan went through this together, it would bring them closer. She'd read about traumatic experiences leading to closer relationships… 

She must have eventually nodded off because she awoke to an abrupt noise, the sound of a door slamming - and standing on her tiptoes she could see through the window a group of men going out the back. She didn't see Wolfgang among them. It was already dark. 

She went to the sink, splashed water on her face, looked in the mirror. She looked tired and pale, and her hair was a tangled mess. She wanted to shower, to feel clean. 

She jumped slightly when she heard another sound, closer, almost outside her door - but then she heard the familiar tone of Wolfgang's voice, though his words were muffled. Had he just come back from somewhere?

From doing something bad? Her mind whispered, but she shook it away. And anyway, he'd be able to tell her where the towels were.

After a minute or two to gather her courage, she turned the knob on the door - and breathed a sigh of relief when it opened. He hadn't been lying. 

There was a door directly across, and a hallway that looked old and shabby. There were noises coming from behind the door. 

Kala took two steps forward, grasped the second handle, paused. "Wolfgang?" She called softly. "Are you there?" 

She pushed and the door opened inward, revealing a dark room with plaster walls and a spare bed. 

"Wolfgang?" She called again, and turned to enter the room more fully. 

He was standing by the dresser, looking towards her, and he was definitely very naked. He was also, her brain noted as she froze, wet - the water droplets were glinting in the lamp light. 

His face changed from polite curiosity to something more amused, something knowing. 

"Did you need something?" He asked, lazily, and Kala lifted her eyes and turned away. "No," she squeaked as she she hurried back across the hall into the bathroom. She heard his chuckle follow her and resolutely ignored it. 

 

She was trying not to go over the situation in her mind and failing miserably. 

It was almost a relief when some time later, an unfamiliar voice called through the door: "The guy in the basement wants to see you." 

Rajan? Or was it some kind of trap? 

Why would they let him see her? Proof she was okay? 

"I'll … be right there," she called back, and footsteps moved away. 

She extricated herself from the bathtub and opened the door again. Down the hall, the two men were waiting: Wolfgang, and the man she remembered from the hotel, the one who'd been with him. 

"Come on," the other one said. "He won't shut up until he sees you." 

"He's my fiance," Kala said. She saw out of the corner of her eye Wolfgang's head turn her way. 

It was good to see him, to know he was alright. Kala felt her heart lighten a bit. He looked disheveled and he had a black eye and a split lip. When he saw her, he smiled so wide it opened and began to bleed. 

"Kala, my dear," He said, "You're alright, I was so worried." 

She smiled back, accepted his embrace. 

"Don't worry, Kala," he said, "My father will have us out of here soon, and we'll get back home, and you'll be safe with me." 

Kala nodded, her throat suddenly tight. She sat slightly apart from him, hands clasped. She listened to him speak about his father, about how this was just a stupid mistake and how they'd be back in time for the wedding. 

She spoke little, and soon a man stuck his head down and shouted: "Ey, Felix, bring him, the boss wants him!" 

Rajan rushed up and held her and she clasped him tight as well. Whatever her feelings about him, she cared and she would never want to see him hurt. "Be careful," she whispered as he was pulled away.

Which left her alone with Wolfgang. He was silent, but she knew he'd heard everything they'd said to each other. 

"You're marrying that guy?" He said after a minute. The eye crease was back. Kala was silent as they went back up the stairs to the top level, to the hallway. 

"Oh," she said as they stood outside the doors - "I wanted to bathe. That's what I was going to ask you about… before…"

He smirked again, and she glared at him. She waited outside as he disappeared into the room and came back out with a hand full of linens. 

“Should’ve given this to you yesterday,” he said, thrusting a lumpy pillow into her arms, followed by a towel. She thanked him and turned to go, but he stopped her with a hand that he snatched away after a second.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, and she was; it had been 24 hours since they’d taken her from the banquet at the hotel, and she’d not thought about it until then.

“You eat food?” She asked, “Not - blood?” 

His face darkened and he turned away. “I’ll bring you something.”

Kala watched him move down the hallway before turning back to the bathroom. Her cell, really. She wondered what the rest of them were up to, why Wolfgang and his friend - Felix? were looking after her and Rajan. 

The water came out very hot, and watched the tub filling slowly. It was old, deep and wide, and she sunk in with a sigh. 

 

Wolfgang was definitely not thinking about Kala naked in his bathtub. He was staring at the coffee machine as it dripped noisily into the pot. While the others disdained any human food, preferring to catch their own food, Wolfgang kept a small supply of normal food in a cupboard. It was nothing very exciting, but it would work fine. 

Vampires had a compulsion for blood; Wolfgang could feel it every minute pulling at his veins, at the back of his throat, and he placated it as necessary: blood made him stronger and faster. But he still wanted to gag every time the thick liquid filled his mouth; his brain screamed as his body responded. 

He thought of her complete lack of fear; she ought to be scared. He was dangerous, something unnatural, but she’d said “It’s very interesting” and looked at him with a kind smile. He wondered if she’d still look at him like that if she knew the kind of things he’d done. 

Anton Bogdanow was not the kind of man to shy away from drinking blood - Wolfgang had come home many nights as a young boy, still unchanged, to find his father crouched over a helpless body. His father had not let him go to bed until he’d finished drinking, making him watch the victim’s struggles and eventual acquiescence. And then he’d helped his father drag the body down to the dumpster, where in the morning it would be dealt with by the appropriate parties. 

Felix hadn’t been scared. Wolfgang was terrified each time, but Felix had just watched with that cool eyed gaze, held the head as they carried the body down the stairway, and later they’d watched a movie as his father slept off the meal. That was the moment he’d known that Felix would mean more to him than any members of his monstrous family ever would. 

And then they’d become exactly what he’d hated. 

He shook away those thoughts and gathered coffee and the food. He knew Sergei was still suspicious, that he felt he was punishing Wolfgang and Felix, subtly, by making them take care of the ‘bleeders’. Wolfgang didn’t care. He would rather be alone in the headquarters than out on any kind of job with the rest. It was easier. And Kala was safer, something that to him apparently had become important. 

As he approached the bathroom door, he heard her musical voice, soft through the door. 

“Lord Ganesha,” he heard, “give me strength; help me to know what to do. I am not scared, and in this I know you have helped me.” 

She was praying. Wolfgang huffed a laugh, banged on the door: “Food.” 

Her long hair was dripping over her shoulders; steam billowed out of the door when she opened it, already redressed. “Thank you,” she said softly, taking what he offered. 

“In here,” he said, opening the door to his room - hers would be damp for a few hours, not comfortable. Why he cared if she was comfortable, well…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is getting more silly the more i write so excuse the cliches

Abraham bought half the loot, handed them fat rolls of euros, and they’d headed straight from the deal to the restaurant; a bottle of wine, champagne, their favourite bar. His head spun pleasantly. Felix’s arm was a heavy weight over his shoulders, his other arm around a girl they’d met at the last bar. 

They’d done it, right under the fucker’s nose, and now they were loaded. 

“Two more,” Felix told the bartender, “the good stuff.” 

A distant part of his brain wondered if they’d even be able to tell good tequila from bad. The more in control part didn’t care: with a cheer, they downed the drinks. 

“Wolfie,” Felix yelled, “She wants to do karaoke!” 

Well, why not? 

 

Someone was singing. Kala struggled back to consciousness with this thought fluttering through her mind. Someone was singing, it was getting louder, and she was in the damn bathtub still. She’d eaten in Wolfgang’s room, perched on a wooden chair while he sat back on the bed, drinking coffee. She’d looked around the room curiously, as she hadn’t gotten a good look from the incident earlier that evening. It had reached almost midnight, and she’d wondered where the rest of the men were. She’d wondered if they’d reached her father-in-law with their requests. 

“What do you do in summer?” she’d asked abruptly, breaking the silence. Wolfgang turned his head towards her, raised an eyebrow.

“Since it’s winter it gets dark early, so you can go out earlier,” she’d said, “But what about summer?”

He’d shrugged. “Sleep a lot. Stay inside.” 

“Exposure to sunlight makes you tired? But it doesn’t harm you?” She’d asked, already thinking back to some of her biochemistry and anatomy lectures at university. It was fascinating.

He’d paused, nodded, kept looking at her, his expression hard to read. 

“Sun hurts the eyes,” he’d said after a minute. She’d nodded and finished off the food, setting the tray aside. 

“Do you want anything else?” He’d asked, and she’d shrugged. 

“I want to go home,” she’d said, and he sighed. 

“Soon.” 

And then the door downstairs had opened, and he’d told her to get back in the bathroom. It had dried from her bath, but it was no more comfortable than it had been before. At least the pillow made it more manageable; in any case, she’d fallen asleep again after hearing Wolfgang leave. 

Now he was coming back up the stairs, sounding a bit unsteady. She could hear the song more clearly, and she started to grin. 

She opened the door to the bathroom and he stopped abruptly when he saw her, blinking. 

But then Kala opened her mouth and sang the next lines, and he smiled at her; it was a nice smile, it turned his face from slightly cold and distant to something friendly; she could see through his exterior, the facade he put up. 

She had to smile back, and he backed into his room, shoving the door open and she followed him. Kala had always loved music, and she could hear the melody playing in her head; she glanced up and he was looking at her and it was like she saw right through him, and what she saw hit her. She could imagine her own expression, the same thoughts flashing across her expression as their faces got closer together - 

until Kala’s foot hit the edge of the bed and found air and she stumbled and then fell, one arm crashing into the windowsill and the rest of her landing in an awkward heap on the floor. 

Wolfgang was beside her immediately, brow creased again. “You’re not even the one who drunk too much,” he said, and she had to laugh. Whatever possible ‘moment’ they’d been having - well, she’d definitely killed that. 

Not that there was anything but mutual enjoyment of a song and of looking in each other’s eyes. Right. Kala closed her eyes and thought of Rajan, locked in the cellar - but then Wolfgang reached out and brushed a piece of hair off her face and she opened them again to see him watching her.

“It’s nice to see you smile,” she said, before her mouth caught up to her brain, and then she felt herself blush. 

Except Wolfgang wasn’t looking at her anymore - he was looking away, his nostrils flaring and his jaw set. “What is it?” She asked, worried.

“You’re bleeding,” he said through gritted teeth, and Kala looked herself over, found a tiny nick where her arm had hit the windowsill and the tiny drip of blood there. 

“Oh,” she said dumbly. “I’m sorry, I’ll - should I go?” 

“No,” Wolfgang said, “I’ll - I’ve got some - in the kitchen - I’ll go. And come back.”

He left the room quickly, and Kala stared out after him. 

Wolfgang practically sprinted down the stairs into the dingy kitchen and then stopped, his chest heaving. He’d smelled her blood and felt a strange… urge, something different from any other time he’d been thirsty. It was a mix of that feeling and something like … lust. He’d never heard of blood making a vampire excited in that way. 

He was still a little drunk, too, which added to the cacophony of feelings swirling inside him. 

With a sigh, he took out some of the headquarters’ stockpile and drank deep, grimacing at the slide of blood over his tongue and throat, but feeling the dry burn that had ignited when he’d sensed her abate. As his head cleared a little, he realized the building was empty - he couldn’t hear or sense any of the other vampires inside. He hadn’t been informed of any plans for the evening. Perhaps this was another part of his ‘punishment’. 

He heard the front door open, and Felix’s voice called out - “Wolfie?” 

But before Wolfgang could reply there was a massive BANG! and Wolfgang was thrown backwards into the cabinets behind him as a rush of heat blasted in through the doorway - he heard Felix shout in pain and tried to stand but his head was spinning; there was smoke and he coughed, his throat tearing with pain.

The curtains were on fire - one set collapsed, letting rays of sunlight into the room. Wolfgang hadn’t been entirely honest - the sun caused him pain, it felt like the part of his skin that was in the light had been seared off, or plunged into boiling water. Head ringing, Wolfgang tried to move away from the light - he could still hear Felix’s moans, and the fire was going to spread. 

There was too much smoke; it stung his eyes and he realized with a pulse of rage it had to be the same trick they’d used at the hotel - smoke bombs. It was Steiner and his gang - that’s why the whole building had been empty apart from him and Felix. 

Fuck. 

His anger pushed away some of the confusion and he managed to stand, get himself away from the windows and over towards where the front door had once been - and where now there was a gaping hole in the wood and brick, and Felix’s body was on the floor and covered in blood and ash and there were flames licking near his body.

Wolfgang stepped into the sunlight near the door and pulled his friend’s body away from the fire - the pain of the light was nothing compared to what Felix would feel if the fire reached him. Fire was particularly dangerous for vampires, and Wolfgang felt the rage inside him pulse again at the thought that Steiner had used such a tactic. 

“Wolfgang?” He heard Kala’s voice from behind him and he turned to find her staring at him over the staircase, her eyes wide and shocked and scared. He just looked back at her, crouched on the ground over Felix’s body and sunlight sending arcs of pain over his flesh.

“I’ll kill him for this,” he whispered.


End file.
